Technological advancements over time have enabled video pictures to be captured at higher resolutions along with a corresponding increase in video data picture size. Accordingly, video pictures may be compressed (e.g. encoded) by exploiting spatial and/or temporal redundancies therein in order to efficiently utilize a storage space or efficiently utilize bandwidth during a transmission. The compression of video pictures, typically, includes predicting blocks of pixels corresponding to a video picture from other pixel blocks within the same video picture (e.g. intra-prediction) or from pixel blocks from one or more reference video pictures (e.g. inter-prediction). Video coding standards, such as, for example, high efficiency video coding (HEVC) suggest a number of intra-prediction modes for facilitating intra-prediction, where each intra-prediction mode corresponds to a direction of prediction. As a result of variable prediction unit size and quad-tree complexity, selecting an intra-prediction mode for a pixel block from among the suggested intra-prediction modes is computationally intensive, thereby leading to increased resource and power utilization.